The present invention relates to a cutting insert, a milling tool and a milling body. The present application is adapted from SE 0501486-5, filed Jun. 22, 2005, which is incorporated by reference.
At slot-milling cutters, the periphery of the milling body is equipped with a number of cutting inserts, every second one of which protrudes in relation to one side of the milling body and every second from the opposite side of the milling body. The relative displacement of the cutting inserts is made in order to obtain clearance and in order to obtain slots having perpendicular or parallel bordering surfaces. The bottom surface of the slot is cut by means of the major cutting edges of the cutting inserts while the side surfaces of the slot are cut by means of the minor cutting edges extending substantially perpendicularly to the major cutting edges. Radii between the bottom surface and the side surfaces are obtained by means of more or less rounded cutting corners at a transition between associated pairs of major and minor cutting edges of each cutting insert. The relative displacement requires that the cutting inserts are formed in particular right hand and left hand embodiments in order to guarantee the requisite clearance between the side wall and the portion of the cutting insert following after the minor cutting edge.
Through EP-A-0 873 808 a single sided cutting insert is previously known, which comprises only two, but different, cutting edges, which should not be possible mix-up by the operator. The known cutting insert means poor utilization of the possibilities of the cutting material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,671, another single sided cutting insert is shown. A double sided slot milling insert is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,380 having wear reducing lands.
It is desirable to provide a single sided cutting insert for a wide variety of widths of the slots.
It is desirable to provide an easy-cutting single sided cutting insert.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert, the geometry of which permits that varying corner shapes such as radius, chamfer, wiper or other shapes can be formed thereon.
It is desirable to provide a milling tool and a cutting insert providing a planar bottom surface in the slot.
It is desirable to provide a milling body and a cutting insert directing the chips away from the generated surface of the slot.